


Kara "puppy" Danvers

by SupercorpDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Social Media AU, SuperCorp, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cat grant giving the shovel talk, just fluff, may come with more chapters??, protective mom! cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: Social media au. It all starts when Lena ditches her own gala to visit Kara. It was only one picture, one that became two and than three and suddenly their relationship is on the news. That is but the least of Lena and Kara's worry. Jealousy will sprout, and someone will try to ruin what they have worked so hard to maintain.





	1. Takeout and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So someone put an ask at like 9 and its 11 now and im supposed to be studying for finals, but priorities am i right?

It's just another gala, Lena thinks to herself. Another gala _without_ Kara. Something about her being too sick to come. Lena sighs as she forces another smile for another old white guy who doesn't care about her company or what it stands for, only the potential money he could get from it. _None,_ that is.

She decides to leave early, earlier then ever before. She tells her assistant she's feeling odd, which isn't exactly false. In truth, she does feel odd, odd about her feelings towards Kara. She can't stop thinking about her. It's like her mind trails towards her when it shouldn't, and what better way to get rid of that, _or make it worse_ , than to visit the girl who occupies her mind?

She doesn't even realize that it's too late to turn back once she's at Kara's door, completely dressed up since she came back directly from the gala. Raising her hand towards the door, Lena contemplates going back to her boring home, before she finally knocks.

Kara, with her blond hair ruffled as if she had been in bed all day, opens the door. "Lena!", she smiles brightly at the CEO at her door, albeit confused as to what Lena is doing there so late. 

She tries to not let her eyes stray from Lena's own, but Kara can't help but notice the dress the other is wearing. It's short, stopping above the knees, it captures her curves perfectly and the elegant greens and blues make Lena's eyes pop out in a way that leaves Kara breathless. Fidgeting, she feels very under dressed in the girl's presence. After all, she's in a baggy t-shirt and sweats.

"Come on in," Kara says, with a touch of red to her cheeks. "What are you doing here so late?"

Lena looks down at her phone to see that it's a few minutes past midnight. "Sorry for stopping by so late." She bites her lip softly, trying to find the correct words to say.

"I came back from the gala, it's just not the same without you." Lena raises two bags. "So, I bought Chinese takeout for you, since you're sick and all."

Kara's eyes light up immediately at the thought of food. "Potstickers?", she asks.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring your favorite?" Lena puts the takeout on the kitchen counter. She finds it adorable how fast Kara digs in.

"You are _the literal_ best, Lena." Kara says, in between mouthfuls of potstickers. "Thank you," she says sincerely.

"Anything for you," Lena whispers, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Kara has to act like she didn't just hear that, but she brushes it off with another mouthful of food. "You look really hot in that dress."

Lena raises a perfect eyebrow at Kara, amused. The girl flushes.

"I mean no, I mean yes you're very pretty, but I don't mean.. I mean I do,that dress is just, not in a way that-"

"Kara," Lena smiles fondly at the blushing girl. "I know what you mean. In fact," Lena bites her lip for emphasis. "You look rather hot, all with your messy hair and sweats."

If the girl of steel could get any redder, this is the moment she does. She stutters, but ultimately she can only giggle and smile widely. "Nonsense," she says, finally. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Of course. Romantic comedy?"

Kara looks at her with an odd smile. "Yeah?"

Lena shrugs. "Someone once told me you made her watch a whole marathon of romantic comedies."

Looking for the connection of Lena and her sister, Kara remembers that Lena has become friends with Maggie who just so happens to be dating her sister. National city is starting to feel small. "Right," she puts in a movie. "Do you want to change from that?"

Turn down an opportunity to wear Kara's clothes? What kind of insane person would do that. She ends up in similar sweats and a t-shirt that is a little tighter in her chest area. She notices Kara staring, and winks at her making her fumble over her own words. Lena smiles to herself. Who would have thought she would fall for this puppy? It's ridiculous how much she likes Kara.

"Alright!" Kara sits down next to her. They get closer to each other during the movie. After the second movie, Kara had fallen asleep while leaning on Lena.

Lena takes out her phone and takes a very cute picture of them both. She doesn't waste time in posting it on instagram and tagging Kara.

**Movie night and Chinese takeout with my puppy, Kara <3**

Immediately, the comments come flowing in.

_arielshair23: omg r they together??_

_smokey184: KARLENA IS REAL_

_ghost_b00: @ mydoggg5 IM SHOOK_

_11titanium11: sweet jesus, she called her my puppy, save my poor gay heart from these two_

Lena smiles at herself. There's two in particular that stand out from the rest.

_alexx_danvers: i demand an explanation ???_

_maggie0sawyer: @ alexx_danvers awe look babe, christmas with your mom is going to be interesting XD_

That's enough social media for today, she decides to fall asleep with Kara in her arms. That night, she had the most peaceful night for as long as she can remember.

**The Next Morning**

"Hello?"

Cat Grant's unmistakable voice comes through the receiver.

"Listen," the woman starts, in an authoritative voice. "Kara is very sweet, and you know what it means to be in a relationship with her, right? First of all, she is a reporter. Second of all, you're the CEO of a multi-million company-"

"Miss Grant," Lena says her name with a fond voice. She knows how much the woman means to Kara. "I will protect Kara. I," she lowers her voice. "I really like her, and I will not break her heart."

"Breaking her heart isn't even an option, do you hear?"

Lena can hear shuffling from the other end.

"I have many connections, Miss Luthor, and I I am not afraid to use them."

"Of course Miss Grant, I would never doubt that." Lena says her goodbyes before hanging up.

"Oh gosh," Kara bites her lip as she flips a pancake. "The picture went viral."

"You're very cute Kara, how could it not?"

Kara puts two pancakes on Lena's plate, all the while a very visible blush adorned her cheeks. Before she leaves to make more, Lena stops her.

"Kara," Lena holds her hand tightly and kisses her cheek. "We can take this slowly, okay?"

"I," Kara looks down at her feet before looking at Lena's eyes, and than she drifts to the woman's inviting lips. "My sister sent me a text this morning," she says.

"What did it say?" Lena asks, curious.

"It was advice given to her by Maggie," she says with a faint laugh. "It said... we should kiss the girls we want to kiss."

"Do you want to kiss me?" Lena steps closer to Kara, removing any space between them.

"Can I?" She asks, sheepishly.

Lena smiles. It is _so_ Kara to have absolute consent for a _kiss_. "Yes, always."

Kara's lips are on her own in seconds; it feels like heaven. Her lips are soft, and taste like strawberries. Lena can't help but deepen the kiss. Soon enough, they were in the middle of a heated makeout session when the smell of burning pancakes hit them.

"Oh Rao," Kara whispers, her cheeks redder than before. She quickly takes the burned food off the stove. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"No need," Lena kisses her cheek. "I was distracting you."

Kara smiles and tilts her head slightly, earning a sweet giggle from Lena.

"You're such a puppy," she bites her lip as she corners Kara against the kitchen counter. "And you're _my_ puppy." Kara agrees with her by resuming their previous activity, rather impatiently too seeing that she intentionally _bites_ Lena's lip. Some innocent girls are not so innocent when you get to know them. 


	2. First Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a little taste of protective Cat and a little angst. Jealousy will be proper;y introduced in later chapters.

****

Two days have passed since Lena posted the picture on her instagram. Two days of actually being _with_ Lena. Kara can't be more happy. So much so, that she has stopped all crime that happened today, and is sure no one will be messing up later.

"What's up with her?", Winn asks, in midst of eating a bag of doritos. "She seems a lot happier than usual."

Alex sits on his desk with her arms crossed, and a pensive look to her eyes. "You tell me, have you checked Lena's instagram?"

Winn, although being quite the tech expert, is not fond of having social medias. Despite this, he knows how to keep up when he needs to. "I have not," he answers. Typing away on his computer he opens up a tab with Lena's instagram. He recognizes the setting of the first photo immediately, and then notices Kara leaning on Lena and how they're obviously holding hands under the blanket.  The amount of comments on the picture astounds him, but at the same time it doesn't quite surprise him. Lena Luthor and Cat Grant's assistant turned reporter, now that's a story to be told.

"Now you see why she's so happy?" Alex smiles to herself, and wonders if her message was enough to give Kara the courage to go for it. As her sister, Alex knows how hard it is for Kara to confess her feelings to someone. Kara is always thinking about everyone else before herself, and maybe with Lena's assistance she can help her change that. Her sister's well being is as important as anyone else's.

"Does mommy Danvers know yet?"

"God no," Alex says, and takes away the rest of Winn's doritos for herself. "Christmas is going to be so fun."

"Christmas is always fun!" Kara steps in-between Alex and Winn. "Also, you two do know I have super-hearing, right?"

Winn looks at Alex who shrugs. "I think you two need to, uh, talk, yeah. If you, uh, need me I'll be in the kitchen area." Winn stands up, and walks away from the sisters.

"Alex, if you don't approve-"

Kara closes her eyes as her sister hugs her. "I do," Alex says, in a whisper. "She _is_ a Luthor, but she isn't like Lex. Although I really want to see Clark's reaction when I tell him-"

"No!" Kara squeaks out. "I mean, not yet. I still don't know if..."

Alex puts her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Listen Kara. Take it slow, okay? This is new for you, and you will have a big spotlight on yourself. You _are_ dating a Luthor, that's big stuff right there."

"Can you stop with the Luthor thing? I don't want to accidentally summon her brother _or_ her mother."

"Of course, sis. Now go," Alex hands Kara her phone. "I think you have dinner with Lena today?"

Kara looks down at her phone, noticing the latest message from Lena.

Lena <3: _My place at 8? I'll have amazing dinner ready for us_

Kara smiles, "You're right Alex. Thank you."

* * *

 

The day has been going slow for Lena Luthor. The rumors that she's dating Kara Danvers are going around like wildfire. Her phone vibrates, and she smiles down at who texted her.

My puppy: _I'll be there at 8 than, stay safe_

Lena admires the other woman. She always finds time to ask how Lena's doing, and always tells her to stay safe. Maybe it's because of the past attempts on her life, or maybe it's something more. She doesn't give it thought as someone storms into her office.

"Jessie," she calls her assistant who sheepishly walks up from behind the 'intruder'.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I-I tried to stop her.."

Where has she heard that before? Ah, yes, with Kara Danvers. Now, at least, she knows where the girl gets it from.

"Miss Grant," Lena stands up, and offers her hand to the CEO of CatCo.

Cat looks around the office before her eyes settle on Lena. "It's a nice place you have here, Luthor." She notices the balcony, no doubt newly installed. She takes a deep breath before shaking Lena's hand.

"You can call me Cat."

"Likewise, you can call me Lena. Now please," Lena waves her hand. "Have a seat."

"To what may I owe this very sudden visit?" Lena feigns ignorance. She knows why, she merely wants Cat Grant to admit it. It's not everyday you travel from wherever you had gone just to see someone like Lena, no, it's all the _reason_ or more likely the _person_ Lena is suddenly intimately close with, that Cat is here so suddenly.

"I'm sure you know, but Kara was my assistant for a long time, longer than any before her even if you triple their time." Cat adjusts her way of sitting before she continues. "She is a very nice person, Lena, and I would _hate_ to see someone break her heart."

Lena narrows her eyes at Cat, a crease forming between her brows. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say," Cat sighs. "Lena, I demand to know if what you feel for Kara is _real_. I know about the flings you have, social media is a document of that, despite your efforts of deleting them."

She has a point, but Lena knows that Kara is different. That what she feels for her is more than what she has felt for anyone before, and in truth, it scares her. That love she feels, it makes her feel vulnerable. She's not used to it, to any of it. But Lena trusts her, and she knows Kara won't betray her like Lex and others have.

"It is real," Lena says, in her authoritative tone. "And I would appreciate it if you could see that Miss Grant."

Cat stands up, just as Lena does. "I trust Kara, and so I will trust you. Just remember that you, whether you like it or not, are a Luthor, and that will affect Kara in ways you have yet to see."

Lena balls her fists tightly, her nails digging into her skin as she does so. "I ask you to _please_ leave, Miss Grant."

Cat turns around to leave, but first she turns around slightly, and says, "I do trust _you_ , Lena, I just don't trust your _last name._ " With that, Lena's assistant escorts Cat out of the building, leaving Lena to think about what she said.

She hadn't thought about it before, the potential danger she could be putting Kara in. Lena spends the next few hours deep in her work, but checks out early to be ready at eight to receive her date.

It isn't as easy as movies make it seem. From what flowers to have on the balcony to what type of food should be served, was all carefully planned and properly executed. A minute past eight and Lena's hands sweat with the worry that maybe Kara _doesn't_ like her. Maybe Kara only said yes because she went and uploaded that picture to her instagram. Maybe-

"Miss Luthor," calls her doorman. "Miss Danvers has arrived, and is waiting for you in the common area."

"Of course. Thank you." Lena takes a deep breath before she steps into the elevator, yet it does nothing to calm her nerves. Nerves that skyrocket when her eyes find Kara's, and travel down to take in her gorgeous crimson dress.

"You look beautiful Kara," Lena smiles, and takes the girl's hand in her own.

"T-Thank you," Kara says, her cheeks and ears bright red. "You look," Kara bites her lip and looks away as she tries to stutter out a response. Where she's mostly pastel and "outdated" fashion as Cat once said, Lena is mysterious, dark, and borderline seductive. The navy blue dress that flows down her body, catching her curves, almost drives Kara on the brink. Of what? She's not so sure herself, it's something she can't quite put her finger on yet.

"Amazing?"

Kara laughs, a laugh that Lena considers recording and putting as her ring-tone if it wasn't considered mildly creepy. Despite all, it makes Lena smile.

"Come on, the food will go cold."

"I mean, Snapper is okay I guess, but you can just imagine who he is by what everyone calls him," Kara says, after swallowing her food.

Lena has barely touched her own, she has just been completely captivated by the gorgeous girl in front of her. "Interesting. If you can handle Snapper and Cat, that should make you like a superhero, don't you think?"

Kara coughs and looks away from Lena's curious gaze. "What, me? A superhero? Never," she laughs awkwardly before stuffing a potsticker in her mouth, making Lena's smile grow wider.

"Right, which reminds me. You're quite close with Supergirl, aren't you?"

"Well," Kara cleans her mouth before responding. "We're not exactly close, I mean, I guess like colleagues?"

"Hm," Lena takes a bite from her grilled fish. "So, that's why you have been using her as your primary source in all of your latest articles?" She archs her brow slightly, but than softens.

With a smile, Kara teases Lena. "You sound Jealous."

"Supergirl is this girl of steel, Kara. One that can literally sweep you off your feet. I'm also close to her, do _you_ feel a little jealousy?"

_Well shit, maybe if I weren't her_ , is what she wants to say. "I trust you," she ends up blurting out. "And I also trust that Supergirl will respect that you're my girlfriend." Kara can't believe she said it aloud, but she did, and she's glad she did. Lena's cheeks are a bright red.

"Of course," Lena whispers, before standing up with her plate and offering to take Kara's.

The rest of the evening Lena doesn't touch the subject of jealousy or Supergirl for own sake.

The Next Day

"Quite the date you two had with Lena yesterday," Winn points out to Kara when she comes into the DEO, looking exhausted.

"What, how could you?"

Her best friend holds up his tablet. On the screen, Lena's instagram profile and a picture of them from yesterday which she had completely forgotten that they had took.

"Right," she smiles softly. "Ever since the first picture-"

"Your follower count has risen by 56%, your comments by 38%, and-"

Alex appears, putting her hand on Winn's shoulder, indicating that it's enough and they don't need all the details.

"How was last night?" She asks her sister.

"It was awesome! There were parts where I got kinda nervous with my identity and all, and also, I think Lena might be a little jealous of how 'close' I seem to be with Supergirl?"

"Kara," Alex puts her hands on her waist in her usual manner. "You should have seen her face that one time she came to your place and I was over, Lena has been head over heels for you for quite a while. Besides, who wouldn't be jealous of Supergirl?"

"But _I'm Supergirl,_ " Kara whines, before pouting.

"Which is why we need to talk," J'onn says, interrupting the little group. "We all know that eventually, you're going to let it slip, and we _all_ need to be prepared for the consequences."

Kara sighs, J'onn is right. Not to mention that their relationship is being documented on social media, and one little misstep can bring devasting consequences to her friends and family, to _Lena._ She shakes her head, trying not to think about the ways the bad guys could use Lena against her.

* * *

 

**Somewhere in a top security prison**

"We still need to gather more intel, but it seems that your plan is going perfectly so far."

A young, bald man, steps out of the shadows towards the guard who doesn't face him. "She won't know what hit her," he whispers, with a sinister smile. _"They deserve no mercy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Also, as always I take prompts on my tumblr "supercorp-danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> idk, did you guys like it?? im going to make it into a fluffy multi-chapter with only a little bit of angst because we all know what happens when you have your love life all over social media


End file.
